Au Revoir Jaune
by Clever Username1158
Summary: Jaune's family has finally come for him, and this the fall out that action.
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting and waiting in the dorm rooms while everyone was either at home with their family, hanging out with friends, or with lovers I was sitting, messing around on my scroll and just waisting time. Great way to spend the holidays am I right? I knew this dream wouldn't last for ever, heh it was foolish of me to think so, I'm just glad no one else is here to see what is about to happen. I already packed my bags and left my note to the rest of JNPR, well NPR now. What a great team leader. I don't even have the fucking guts to say to their face that I'm leaving them. I got the text on my scroll picked up my bags a headed to the docks this shouldn't be so to hard to do right? So why was I so upset; I mean I knew this was gonna happen, my family was coming to get me, to take me back home. The only other people who knew about this was Ozpin and Glynda. I was already taken out of my classes, records, grades, information, all wiped. I give them all belongings owned by Beacon back to them. It was gonna be like I was never there and that's for the better.I started my long walk to the docks while deleting the numbers of all the people I knew from Beacon off my scroll. Till all of them were, I knew if I didn't do this now my family would force me to anyways. This would make the process of moving back home easier, and thus I walked.

When I made it to the docks I could see my two eldest sister Joan and Julie, Joan with a look of utter disapointment and Julie with a wide grin on her face. " Brother I'm so glad you're back, we all missed you so much." Julie gushed, "But we still need to talk Jaune Leeroy Arc." Joan muttered. Same as usual Julie being the overly sweet one and Joan being the bitter one. And using my middle name for fucks sake I'm not five she doesn't have to patronize me. Then again I might deserve it running off stealing a family eirloom and trying to live a child's fantasy might warrant that kind of treatment. For the last time ever I looked to beacon unsheathed Crocea Moors for the last time resheathed it and stepped into the bullhead. I just hope NPR and RWBY take it well.

Mean While at Beacon.

Ren and Nora were walking into to the dorm after getting lunch for them and Jaune. For the holiday season it was just gonna be the three of them. Having a Dustmas movie marathon. Pyrrha was with her family back in Mistral competing in the Dustmas charity Tournament, Ruby,Yang and Blake where in patch with Ruby and Yangs' dad's house, and Weiss was with her family, Doing whatever fucked up things rich people do. However when the two partners walked into the dorm with their food they noticed that no one was there. At first the most logical conclusion the bathroom, but that got no where. But when they looked at Jaune's desk there was a note and itead as follows.

Dear Ren Nora and Pyrrha,

I regret to inform you that I am leaving Beacon. I am reliquishing my title as leader of team JNPR. As my last order as leader don't try to find me, no I beg of you don't look for me you'll just get hurt. My family doesn't know about this letter and I intend to keep that way. I do not wish for any of you to get hurt. At first this may hurt but know that I won't forget you guys, I just wish for you to forget me. Do not be sad it's probably for the best that I leave you knew I was just slowing you down.

Your, Friend

Jaune Leeroy Arc.

And with that Ren tried to call Jaune to no avail, and Nora broke down, This was one of the worst days of their lives. Finally getting a family then to have one of them abbandon them on Dustmas.


	2. Chapter 2

Dread, dread is powerful emotion that not many realize lies within them, a little sense of impending doom in the back their mind that when left to fester for too long leads to stress, anger, and utimately sadness. An acceptance, almost and right now I Jaune Arc am feeling that final stage. While sitting with people who I'm supposed to feel safe around my older sisters.

Oh and they start their usual routine as normal. "Jaune what were you thinking?" accused Joan, "Wait don't answer that we all know you weren't thinking at all." finishin her statement, in a way she was right I didn't think in the ways I should have. I should have done more, I should of gone farther, tried harder. It doesn't matter anymore I'm heading home anyways. "But, it was impresive you got this far." Julie chimed in "Don't encourage this kind of behavior Julie." retorted Joan. They'll go on like this for the hour or so it takes to get home so I drift to sleep, wondering how my team will manage with out me, I'm sure they'll be fine.

With Ren and Nora

(from Ren's pov)

"Nora." "Yes, Ren?" "Now is not the time to be upset it's the time to think," my attempts to appease Nora have all fallen flat so far, but maybe if I try to talk to her logical side it'll work. "Yes! now is the time to think, who would want to take Jaune, do you think it was the whitefang!? Oh no if the Whitefang have him what will we do they'll torture him for any all information and him being as loyal as he is he will fight it as hard as he can, and then they will kill him, but then what happens to JNPR and Phrrya than what about us, what about Beacon, and RWBY, and and and..." Spouted Nora "Let's not jump; to conclusions just yet he said family." I said

"What do we know about Jaune?" I asked Nora, "Well we know his name Jaune Arc, we know his weapon, Crocea Mors, he can dance, despite his lack of combat prowess he is a skilled tactition, and he can make a mean cocktail." Nora listed "No, he mentioned family in the letter he left us, what do we know about Jaune's family?" I suggested as I tried to get Nora to focus "Huh, what do we know, um, oh he has seven sisters, all with the last name Arc, Crocea mors is a family hierloom, both his parents are qoutable, and an Arc never goes back on his word." Nora spouted in quick succesion "Not much, honestly how about we go to the library to see if there is any infromation that we can gather." I said "Oh maybe we can look at sensus data." Nora concluded. "You know what that's what we should do." I say as we head to the library.

An hour or so later

"Well Ren, we've found absolutely nothing" Nora whined. "mmh" I reply deep in thought. "There has to be something about the Arcs all I could find was his infromation, I mean I did learn his middle name." Nora said "Oh what's that?" I ask. "Leeroy, Jaune Leeroy Arc." Nora answered. "Don't you think it's a little strange we can't find anything about the Arcs?" I muzed, "Let's keep looking." Nora stated as she grabbed another book off the shelf.

With Jaune

"You know your father, grandfather, and great-grandfather all died as hunters; you don't see how this will probably kill Jaune." Joan lectured, " I know dad, and grandpa, and great granpa Arc, all died, but it's in my blood to want to do this, I can't help Joan." I retort. "That is a terrible argument Jaune people don't have to automatically do what the parents did and there is no scientific evidence that suggests such." Joan replied. "I don't care about the science it's who I am and what I want to do." I yell at the top of my lungs. "I don't care if it's what you want to do I don't want to lose another family member to the grim or some low life criminal." Joan cries out "You were to young to remember when dad would come home with wounds, and he'd be in so much pain, or when we would spound countless nights waiting for him to come home, never knowing if he will live or die, and he eventually did die when you were just a young boy. So you don't get it do you Jaune and know your doing the exact same with us that's we, came and took you from Beacon." Joan begins crying as sit on my bed at home, I never knew and no I feel like the biggest asshole in the world.


End file.
